Lost and Found
by Kristen369
Summary: It had been a thousand years since I had last seen them, it was only due to mother magic's warning that I knew the faces that were watching me in the crowd tonight. They hadn't changed, they still held themselves with the same pride and arrogance they did a thousand years ago. The issue was I had changed, while I would enjoy spending time with my family I no longer needed them.


It all started in a small village on a night of a lunar eclipse. In a small cottage, you could hear a woman scream in pain, as three young boys waited outside the hut anxiously awaiting the arrival of their new sibling. Inside the room, there was chaos if you looked closely you see it was organized chaos but chaos none the less.

"I see the head, I need you to push now Esther." The midwife stood at the end of the bed trying to encourage the woman giving birth. She listened as her husband kept encouraging his wife to continue. She guided the baby out of the womb. "It's a boy." She was just about to clean and wrap him up when Esther screamed again. She jumped in shock handing the boy to his father.

"What's going on?!" Mikael asked in a panic, despite what some of the villagers would believe he truly loved his wife.

The midwife quickly checked eyes widening as she realized what was happening. "Twins?" She said in barely above a whisper, in all her years she had never seen a successful birthing of a twin. In the best case she knew you usually lost either the mother or one of the babies, and the worst case you lost them both. "Ester you having another baby, I need you to keep pushing for me." There was an urgency in her voice that wasn't there for the first child. Esther nodded already pushing. The midwife guided the child as she did the first, but the umbilical cord was wrapped around the poor child next. She cut the cord but the child was silent. She tried to get the baby to take her first breath but as the seconds passed she was quickly losing hope. By look on the parents' faces so were they. She was about to call it when the boy let out this heartbreaking cry. She almost dropped the girl in shock when at the sound of her brother's voice the girl opened her eyes and started to cry. She smiled "Congratulations," you have given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The midwife handed the baby over to Ether so she could finish her job and give them some privacy.

Mikael bent over his wife and kissed his wife's forehead. "Twins," he wasn't expecting that was for sure but that didn't mean he wasn't happy. He handed his son to his wife so she could hold them both, the moment he was close enough the boy grabbed his twin sisters hand and stopped his crying.t

Esther nodded her head, with a small smile on her face. "Yes, they will be blessed." She rarely mentioned her magi I was something they both were aware she did but never spoke of. Twins were known as magic's greatest gift, to be born with your soulmate. On top of that, they were born on a night that magic was peaked she knew they were powerful.

Mikael nodding not comfortable enough to confirm what she said out loud if they followed what she wanted there would be talk. Not that it was necessarily taboo yet to marry in the family but it usually was not done anymore. He grimaces at his thoughts it was too early to be thinking about marriage for his little girl anyway, there were many years ahead of them before that became an issue. "I guess we get to use both names now," he jokes with her. While this was his first girl out of four children he still always had a name picked out.

"Go let the boys inside so they can meet the newest additions to the Mikaelson family," Esther smiled as the three boys came running to her bedside Niklaus the most curious as this was his first little sibling. "Boys I like you to meet Kol and Natalia Mikaelson."

Niklaus scrunched up his nose, "there so small."

Esther laughed, "Yes they are but they won't always be one day they will be big like you." She just smiled as she watched each of the boys hold their new siblings. She knew these two would have a bright future, they would be strong and have a family of their own.

If she only knew how powerful they were maybe future events could have been prevented. But she didn't and that is why the story of the missing Mikaelson or as you know her Natalia Mikaelson starts here.


End file.
